Why?
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss. What will happen. Will love bloom? OneShot XD


**MissTigerLover:Hey**

**Inuyasha: What are you doing here (Growls)**

**MissTigerLover: I am here to start a new story**

**Inuyasha: No one needs you**

**MissTigerLover: T.T Your to shy**

**Shippo: MissTigerLover doesn't own the character nor the anime Inuyasha**

**Kagome POV**

It wasn't my best day. I could feel my heart torn into many pieces of the sight I saw. Why do I feel this way? He doesn't even like me. I began to run away far away. "Kagome!" I could hear my name be called from the distance but I didn't look back. I could feel from a distance the mocking smirk that Kikyo would have in her face yet I wouldn't blame her. We are rival to Inuyasha's heart and I wouldn't blame Inuyasha for loving her. She was his first love after all and I am such a naïve girl who came in between them. I have to keep running, I cant face him. Why!

**Inuyasha POV**

I could hear a branch break and I looked over to see Kagome in shock. I wouldn't blame her, she saw Kikyo and I kiss but it was a misunderstanding. I tried to call out to her yet she ran. I wanted to follow her but Kikyo held a strong grip pleading not to leave but I can't stay.

"Kikyo Please let me leave."

"No Inuyasha, You told me, you promised me, I died for you for love yet...You want to leave me!"

"But..."

"Didn't you promise me!." My eyes widen in shock and she led my hand to her wound "Even if the wound is healed I still could feel our love burning away. it was all a trick from Naraku now we can live our dream like we hoped back then."

"Kiky..." Her lips stopped me. I froze to the spot but regained my senses. I push her away. I could see her face filled with sadness but...I can't

"Inuyasha why?" Kikyo paused "Why can't you love me?"

"Kikyo it..."

"Is it because I am dead. My body might be filled with clay and graveyard soil but my love for you is true." She kissed me again but it wasn't long.

"Kikyo,. I think about you all the time, to think how everything turned out from 50 years ago and I am happy to find you in my arms right here. I was shocked to hear you died and I blamed myself for your death, for your hatred yet when you got revived. Those words "I won't live in peace until I see you dead. I hate you!" My mind went blank. All the love we shared, all the moments and memories we had was filled with those words of hate. I thought back then I should have died but Kagome...She was light. She guided me she truly helped me understand the true meaning of love and friendship. Not just depending on one person but to many. All I was back then was a hungry Half demon wishing to become a full demon but now...I want to stay as a half demon. So therefore I can't love you. Your dead, You don't belong here where...it causes you grief. Face reality that I moved on and love Kagome. I want to live my life with her as a half demon!" Kikyo loosen her gripped and I ran pass and started to look for Kagome. I don't know what overcame of me those words I said to her. I am sorry Kikyo.

**Kikyo POV**

Why is it her? She has to always ruin those moments. Inuyasha was mine first yet...I hate you...I caused him great grief and beared him all my hatred. I remember that promise that he would become human and live his life by mine side and protect me. Were they are lies? He left me just now for someone else. He continues to be a half demon and yet why did Kagome have to come. I love him. Tears welled up around my eyes. I know I am dead yet I love him. "INUYASHA!"Please don't leave me! Not like this

**Kagome POV**

I have been walking many miles and I feel like I am lost. I thought I knew my way through the forest but I am to upset to think straight. Great I got myself lost and to top it off Inuyasha haven't come after me. I wouldn't blame him..but why is this so complicated. He isn't my lover or anything yet I angry at him for no reason.

"Here there Sweet pie" I look up to see a strange man grin at him. He walks up closer and whispers "You smell like hatred." I back away in disgust then there it was. He zoomed at him and kissed me. I was trying to push him away but he would budge. He didn't have any intention to let me go. When He continues to kiss me I could feel all my sadness and jealously turn to hate towards Inuyasha. My heart started to sink and I couldn't breath. He continues to kiss me even more roughly and put his tongue inside my mouth and then he pins me down as contining to kiss me. My hands keeps trembling and my eyes's pupil widen and then he nibbled at my lip. What is he doing to me? Is he making me hate Inuyasha. Then I felt my tongue burn and Inuyasha slashed him.

**Inuyasha POV**

I was looking for Kagome and jeez where is she. Then I spotted a figure and ran towards it to see Kagome and a guy I wasn't familiar with making out. Through I knew he was hurting Kagome and pushed him off her. He licked his mouth in delightment and smirked at me.

"Who may you be?" He asked

"Inuyasha, Your worst nightmare."

"Nightmare huh, that is fuuny since I get rid of nightmares."

"Really and who's nightmare have you gotten rid of lately."

"This lady right here." He held Kagome's waist firmly like a toy.

"Get your hands off her she doesn't like getting touched by demons like you."

"She sure likes my touch since she isn't resisting."

"Kagome please tell him that he is ..." Then suddenly Kagome kissed him and I stood there shocked then I knew something was wrong with her.

**Kagome POV**

The minute Inuyasha pushed him off it was to late. I could feel my sadness disappear slowly and my hatred turning against Inuyasha but can I really hate him? My body is reacting by itself and I kissed the guy. I saw Inuyasha's bang cover his face and the minute I knew, Inuyasha disappeared and the guy fell down with blood. The guy laughed at his reaction and Inuyasha slashed him again but this time. There was no emotion he was empty. Inuyasha glanced at me and whispered "Kagome." It was gentle and regretful. The guy told him that it was useless I hated Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelled

"Kagome! You better wake up." Then words came out of my mouth willfully

"And why do you care! You can go and kiss Kikyo all you want. I am done being the one hurt all the time. I endured it for so long that I can't take it! I loved you Inuyasha! How couldn't you not see that. Were you blind or did you chosefully ignored my feelings. I understand you love Kikyo but...I love you. Inuyasha if I can't be with you then..." I grabbed the guy's sword that was lying next to him "Kill me with this sword." Inuyasha's eyes widen and then he similed.

"Kagome I do care because you are special to me. Kikyo forced the kiss on me and I am sorry that I hurt you all the time. I understand you endured it for so long and yet I was stubborn. I couldn't see it, I was blind from the past. I loved Kikyo and I never meant to ignored your feelings the thing." Inuyasha walks up and colledes our hand together. It was so warm filled with love and happiness. Something I was familiar with my whole life

"I can't never kill you Kagome. Even if it meant my own life I would gladly give it over for your life but of course I wont back down without a fight."

"Why would do all that?"

"Why you ask?" He whispers in my ears "Because I love you." My eyes tears up and I regained control of my body and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Can..t bre...ath' I released and giggled. Inuyasha got a dark aura saying he was gonna kill the guy but the guy disappear. All I heard was a voice saying "Huh Hatred was sweet but Love is delicious." I similed at myself It truly is.

**MissTigerLover: Wow just wow**

**Inuyasha: Not bad but you made me...not me**

**Kagome: I got kissed non stop and who was that guy name?**

**MissTigerLover: Yep and his name is Romeo I thought that because he played the perfect role as a playboy**

**Romeo: It is I Romeo, (Grabs Kagome hands) Juliet**

**Inuyasha: (Glares) Get off her**

**Romeo and Inuyasha: (Starts throwing things)**

**MissTigerLover: I hoped you liked the Oneshot Ow**

**Inuyasha: (Picks up Tiger's laptop)**

**MissTigerLover: No! (To late)**

**Everyone: O.O**

**MissTigerLover: (Eyes twitches) I will make sure you regret that (Disappears into a closet)**

**Inuyasha:(Opens the closet) She disappeared!**

**Everyone: O.O Inuyasha and Romeo You sure need a Juliet to help you XD**

**Kagome: R-Remember to Review!**


End file.
